Grove Street Families
miniatur|Die Grove Street und Ganton Die Grove Street Families (kurz: GSF, auch einfach nur Families genannt) ist eine Straßenbande aus Los Santos, die auf der realen Gang „Crips“ basiert. Benannt wurde sie nach der Grove Street, wahrscheinlich dem Ursprungsort der Bande und Heimat vieler ihrer Mitglieder. Die Anhänger der GSF werden Groves genannt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Erzrivalen, den Ballas und den Feinden, den Vagos haben sich die Families gegen den Handel illegaler Drogen entschieden. Bisher hatte sie ihren einzigen und prominentesten Auftritt in Grand Theft auto: San Andreas, jedoch gibt es Anzeichen, dass sie auch in Grand Theft Auto V eine nicht unwichtige Rolle spielen wird. Geschichte miniatur|Tag der Grove Street Families Die Grove Street Families wurden in den 70er Jahren von den Johnson-Büdern Carl und Sweet gegründet. Schon damals dürften die Ballas die Erzfeinde der Groves gewesen sein. Zu der Zeit hatten die Families schon großen Einfluss in der Stadt und waren vermutlich die dominanteste Bande in Los Santos. Schon recht früh scheint die GSF den Drogenhandel abzulehnen. Vor allem ihr Anführer Sean „Sweet“ Johnson ist für ein Verbot von Crack innerhalb der Bande. Dennoch sind einige OGs stark am Geschäft mit PCP (Phencyclidin) beteiligt. Seit 1987 kommt es jedoch zum Zerfall der Grove Street Families, was auch zu internen Streitigkeiten führt. Durch Bandenkriegen mit den Ballas verlieren die Groves die Herrschaft über viele ihrer Stadtteile und ihr Einflussbereich verringert sich. Auch sterben zu dieser Zeit viele wichtige Mitglieder, wie Tony, Big Devil und Little Devil. Schuld für all das geben einige Bandenmitglieder dem Ausstieg aus dem Drogengeschäft. Viele verlassen daher die Bande, um mit den Ballas und den Los Santos Vagos wieder in den Drogenhandel einzusteigen. Einige dieser ehemaligen Mitglieder schließen sich zu neuen Banden, wie den Seville Boulevard und Temple Drive Families zusammen. thumb|left|Einige Grove Street Mitglieder beim TrinkenDen Höhepunkt des Tiefganges findet sich mit dem Tod von Brian Johnson, dem Bruder der Anführer und mit dem dadurch verbundenen Fortgang von Carl "CJ" Johnson nach Liberty City. Die Groves sind nur noch ein Abbild der früheren, starken und einflussreichen Gang, die sie einmal waren. 1992 kommt Beverly Johnson, die Mutter von Sean bei einem Drive-by-Shooting der Ballas ums Leben und ihr zweiter Sohn Carl kehrt nach Los Santos zurück. Zusammen beschließt er mit Sweet, die Stadt von den Ballas zurückzuerobern. Zusammen mit Big Smoke und Ryder starten sie mehrere Angriffe auf die Ballas und nehmen einige ihrer Stadtteile ein (unter anderem Glen Park). Schließlich gelingt es Sweet auch die Families bei einem Treffen im Jefferson Motel wieder zu vereinen (→ Reuniting the Families). Bei einem Treffen der GSF beim Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz kommt es zu einem Hinterhalt der Ballas, bei dem viele Groves sterben und ihr Anführer Sweet angeschossen und verhaftet wird (→ The Green Sabre). Zuvor hat CJ erfahren, das Ryder und Big Smoke zusammen mit den Ballas und einer Gruppe korrupter Polizisten, C.R.A.S.H. zusammen arbeiten. Er hingegen ist gezwungen, ins Exil zu gehen. Erneut kommt es zum Tiefpunkt der Bande. Ganton wird zum Hauptschauplatz des Drogendeals in Los Santos und alle von den Groves besetzen Viertel werden von den Ballas übernommen. Auch innerhalb der Families macht sich der Drogenkonsum breit. Im Exil arbeitet CJ daran seinen Bruder wieder frei zubekommen und knöpft neue Kontakte, u.a. mit den Mountain Cloud Boys, einer Triadengruppe. Desweiteren eröffnet er eine Autowerkstatt in San Fierro und wird Mitinhaber eines Casinos in Las Venturas. Er beginnt gegen das Loco Syndikat, dem größten Drogenkartell San Fierro's, vorzugehen. Bei einem Deal zwischen dem Kartell und Big Smokes Drogensyndikat kommt es zu einem Hinterhalt von CJ, dem Freund seiner Schwester Cesar Vialpando und den Triaden, bei dem Ryder getötet wird. Nach langer Zeit in Haft kommt Sweet mit Hilfe von Mike Toreno, einem Bundesagenten, wieder frei und erobert mit Carl Ganton (→ Home Coming) und einige Teile von Idlewood (→ Grove 4 Life) zurück. Nach einigen weiteren gewonnenen Bandenkriegen wird schließlich durch den Tod von Big Smoke sein Syndikat aufgelöst und der Drogenhandel in Los Santos massiv gesenkt. Ableger Da in den Jahren zwischen 1987 und 1992 die Grove Street Families deutlich an Macht und Einfluss über Los Santos verloren, spalteten sich viele Mitglieder von der Bande ab und schlossen sich zu neuen „Ablegern“ der GSF zusammen. Die einzig bekannten und wahrscheinlich auch die größten dieser Ableger waren die Seville Boulevard Families und die Temple Drive Families, welche sich jedoch 1992 nach Verhandlungen im Jefferson Motel wieder den Groves anschlossen. Seville Boulevard Families miniatur|Tag der Seville Boulevard Families : Siehe Hauptartikel: Seville Boulevard Families Die Seville Boulevard Families ist eine Bande, die nach dem Seville Boulevard benannt wurde. Obwohl dessen Mitglieder sich hauptsächlich in Playa del Seville aufhalten, befindet sich der Stadtteil in den Händen der Ballas. Vermutlich fingen sie an, bei diesen in den Drogenhandel einzusteigen. Sie sind außerdem extrem aggressiv und fürchten sich vor nichts. Temple Drive Families Die Temple Drive Families ist eine Bande in Temple, welche allerdings bis Reuniting the Families aufseiten der Ballas steht. Auch sie führten möglicherweise ein Drogengeschäft mit den Ballas. Auftreten miniatur|Groves in Ganton Die Bandenfarbe der Groves ist Grün, weshalb Mitglieder der Families generell nur in grünfarbener Kleidung zu sehen sind. Grüne Basketballtrikots, Sweatshirts oder karierte Button-up-Shirts werden von ihnen getragen. Außerdem scheinen Cäsar-Frisuren und Dreadlocks klassische Haarschnitte der GSF zu sein. Einige Groves tragen außerdem noch Kappen und grüne Kopftücher als Kopfbedeckung. Die Groves stehen auf Hip-Hop und bevorzugen daher den Radiosender Radio Los Santos. Hierarchie Die Grove Street Families haben keine feste Hirachie, fest steht nur, das CJ und Sweet die Anführer der Gang sind. Man kann sich aber eine gewisse Rangordnung aus den Cutscenen und der Storyline interpretieren. Demnach währe die Gang grob in 4 Gruppen zu gliedern: 1. Gruppe - Die Anführer: An der Spitze der Gruppe stehen Sweet und CJ als Anführer. Hierbei könnte man aber Sweet als den ersten Chef ("Leader") bezeichnen und CJ als den zweiten, da Sweet die komplette Zeit zwischen 1987 und 1992 die Gang alleine führte und er auch während den Missionen den befehlshabenden Ton zu haben scheind. 2. Gruppe - Die ranghöchsten Mitglieder: Big Smoke und Ryder könnte man als die ranghöchsten Mitglieder bezeichnen, da sie die meiste Zeit mit den Anführern verbringen, großen Einfluss auf sie zu haben scheinen und ihnen geschätzte Berater und Freunde sind. 3. Gruppe - Die rangniedrigeren Mitglieder: Tony, Little Devil und Big Devil (die 1992 bereits verstorben sind) könnten genauso wie Big Bear und B Dup einer Untergruppe der ranghöheren Mitglieder sein, da sie, im Gegensatz zu den Groves die man auf der Straße trifft, einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad haben und sie in der Gang wichtige Positionen gehabt haben könnten bzw. geschätzte OG's waren. Dies beruht auf folgenden Ereignissen: *Während der ersten Mission erwähnt Sweet die Tode von Tony, Big Devil und Little Devil. Sie müssen wichtige Positionen innegehabt haben oder ähnliches, das sie von Sweet erwähnt werden. *B Dup ist das erste Mitglied, welches CJ zusammen mit Ryder versucht zu rekutieren. *CJ scheint etwas an Big Bear zu liegen und respektiert ihn, was aus einem Dialog zwischen CJ und Ryder während der Mission Cleaning the Hood hervorgeht:' CJ:' "Oh! Big Bear? Yeah, da werden diese Base-Dealer winseln." Jedoch haben alle nicht den Stellwert wie Big Smoke und Ryder ihn haben. 4. Gruppe - Die normalen OG's: Die Mitglieder der Grove Street Families die man auf der Straße antrifft könnte man als unterste Gruppe innerhalb der Gang ansehen, da sie keine Namen haben, keine Missionen vergeben, alle das gleiche Aussehen haben und man sie ohne weitere Probleme töten kann. Kommen sie in Missionen vor, so reden sie nicht viel, sondern treten als getreue Gefolgschaft auf. In welche Gruppe Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross eingegliedert werden würde, ist schwer, da die anderen Mitglieder nicht allzu viel von ihm halten und seine Missionen nicht viel mit den Grove Street Families zu tun haben, aber dennoch Mitglied dieser ist und kein gewöhnlicher OG ist, den man auf der Straße antrifft. Welchen Rang Kendl Johnson innehätte, ist schwierig zu definieren, genauso wie der ihres Bruders Brian Johnson: Kendl hat als Johnson-Familienmitglied großen Einfluss auf CJ und Sweet, was sie in vielen Missionen demonstriert, jedoch ist sie nicht als Anführerin zu werten. Ob Brian überhaupt Mitglied der Gang war ist nicht sicher, da er nie als vollwertiges Mitglied genannt wurde. Wenn jedoch wäre er vielleicht auch einer der Anführer gewesen, oder hätte seinen Brüdern beim führen der Gang zumindest unter die Arme gegriffen. Diese Interpretation der Hirachie ist nur eine Vermutung und wurde nie offiziell von Rockstar bekannt gegeben oder ähnlich veröffentlicht. Profil Trivia * Die Grove Street Families basieren wahrscheinlich auf einer der bekanntesten Jugendbanden der USA, den „Crips“, welche in Feindschaft mit den sogenannten „Bloods“ stehen, die vermutlich wiederum den Ballas als Vorbild dienten. * Obwohl die GSF zu einer der wenigen Banden in San Andreas gehören, die verschiedenen Arten von Drogen ablehnend gegenüberstehen, scheint der Konsum von Marihuana teilweise akzeptiert zu sein. So sieht man eines der ranghöheren Mitglieder Ryder oft mit einem Joint in der Hand. Aber auch in den Straßen von Los Santos kann man immer wieder Groves beim Kiffen beobachten. * Der Name der Banden sollte ursprünglich „Orange Grove Families“ lauten, wurde aber vor der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zu „Grove Street Families“ geändert. Wird man von einem Mitglied einer anderen Bande nach seiner „Herkunft“ gefragt, und man antwortet mit Ja/positive Antwort, sagt CJ manchmal „Orange Grove, Asshole“. Dieser Teil wurde wohl vergessen, als man die Bande in die GSF umgewandelt hat. Das sieht man auch an verstreuten Graffiti, auf denen es heißt: „OGF“. * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas trugen die Groves noch andere Kleidungsstücke als in der Endversion. Manche trugen zum Beispiel Kapuzenpullover und andere wiederum Tücher vor dem Mund. Dies kann man auf dem Cover von GTA: San Andreas bewundern. Auch die Gesichter wichen zum Teil von denen aus der Endversion ab. * In der Stadt Bath im Westen Englands gibt es eine Straße, die „Orange Grove“ heißt. * GSF-Mitglieder scheinen sich bereits in extreme Weiten vorgewagt zu haben, denn auf der Rückseite des Binco-Ladens am Las Venturas Airport sieht man ein GSF-Graffiti. en:Grove Street Families es:Grove Street Families fi:Grove Street Families it:Grove Street Families nl:Grove Street Families pt:Grove Street Families Kategorie:Gangs Kategorie:Los Santos Gangs